


The Paw and The Idiot

by HiyoKinomono



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Dirty Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyoKinomono/pseuds/HiyoKinomono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jacob discovers a small calico fluff and has zero idea on how to handle the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paw and The Idiot

London isn’t the best city people would depict it to be: The noise, the dirt, the mundane atmosphere, the gloomy people and the weather, oh our gracious queen the weather!  
It has been 2 weeks since Jacob left his sister to move to London with his aunt Helen. He didn’t expect so much but he forgot how expensive it is to buy a simple bottle of coke at the corner shop. If you asked him, he would rather drink from the water fountain. He travelled just to study at the University of the Arts which was only half an hour away from where he was staying. He was encouraged to move to another city not only to explore but have a little bit of dependence in him without having to bug his sister, Evie. It was so bad he even wanted her to accompany him in every interview in Crawley and one in London but there’s no shame in having someone by your side, right? 

Having survived his BTEC course in art and design, especially on his last year he was so close to getting into a Foundation course at the same college he went simply because he wasn’t too ready to leave his home town. He wasn’t so bad at his art studies; the course was very practical and simple. All you needed was your wild imaginations and decent skills in drawing. Jacob definitely had his wild imaginations, one time in his mix media class; he brought in some interesting scraps of magazine pages from a gay pornographic magazine. His only excuse was that people in society shy away too easily when it comes to their private parts. And he wanted to address the situation by sticking in different size and coloured penis’s with glitter and random text such as, “Be naughty.”, “Be free.” and one of his favourites, “F*ck capitalism.” 

Evie wasn’t too proud of that but the teacher was flabbergasted and impressed by the “tremendous” work that Jacob did. And it’s true; anything a person creates can be considered art no matter how much work you put into it. But Evie opposed to that idea and saw it as a pretentious industry where money sniffing individuals gather around at a broken clock and challenging the idea and the theme that’s behind this so called “art”. Even paying god knows how much just to attend at a simple interview and travelling back to Crawley wasn't enough to stress Evie out. It’s not like this was the first time he’s been to lively old London, when him and Evie were 12, they visited London to stay over at their cousin’s house, Shaun. Now, Jacob and Shaun didn’t get a long too well, in fact they only visited London twice because the last time Jacob “accidentally” threw his shepards pie at his stuck up cousin.

It was worth it. Fast forward to the present, it was Friday morning, the only day where Jacob does everything half arsed. He was lying on the bed in the spare room where he and Evie use to sleep as kids when they use to stay around. The room didn’t change much; in fact it was still small as ever. There were some old equipment and boxes lying around the floor, some stacked and some scattered. A few of these boxes were where he keeps his personal items, spare clothes and art supplies. He browsed on his twitter and giggled at some of the tweets his followers made. It was only a matter of time until he heard a knock on the door, “Jacob dear! It’s time for breakfast.” It was his aunt Helen. She was one of the sweetest relatives he had and saw her as a mother figure. He never knew his own mother but God rest her soul she would probably be sweet like her sister. “Coming! Just...sorting out my bed.” He said when he finally remembered what he did the night before. He looked at the ground to find some tissue papers scattered around the carpeted floor, huge bottle of lotion and a bottle of booze. He glanced at his right hand and said to himself. “when will you stop?” 

His aunt Helen pranced around the kitchen with her tropical coloured apron on. Friday isn’t so much of a nice day today since the rain wouldn’t stop pouring but aunt Helen always made the inside of the house have some sunshine within it. It was a huge surprise how she could even be the mother of his pathetic and stuck up cousin, Shaun. Her hair wasn’t as dark but there’s a dirty blonde in it and always had it in a messy bun. Her eyes were hazel and her skin was milky and surprisingly smooth for someone her age. It made Jacob wonder how she would even bother with someone like Shaun. Ugh, he can be a pain in the arse but so can Jacob so it’s a win win or a lose lose. 

“Oh Jacob! How was your sleep?” Aunt Helen gave Jacob a loving sunshine smile that practically melted Jacob’s insides because it was something he would expect from his own mother. She walked over to Jacob and gave him a big kiss on the cheek; it was those where you think your relative snapped your neck from the side after putting pressure into that family smooch. 

Jacob tried to mimic her enthusiasm by giving her a huge-unnatural-teeth-showing smile. He can be so good at faking things he might as well study drama. “Oh it was fine you know the good old staying up late to clean up some...paint.” Jacob said when he really meant something else. He quickly changed the subject and looked at the stove. “Oooh bacon and eggs i see.” He stared at the pan almost tempted to bite the food right off not giving a damn if the heat burnt his entire face. 

“Careful mom, he didn’t wash his hands before coming into the kitchen.” It was his pathetic, perfect, stuck-up, sarcastic, hot-headed prick of a cousin, Shaun. Jacob turned dramatically and gave him a smile that meant the exact opposite. Look at that twat and his matching baby blue, smooth, shining, posh looking tux that’s apparently his pj’s. Jacob could practically feel himself getting sick. How could Aunt Helen not feel the atmosphere between them? 

“Good morning Shaun! Fell out of the bed too early?” Jacob chimed as he put his right hand in his pocket immediately which was provided for his sweat pants, God bless. Shaun noticed and gave him a smile “Not really, there was more hovering off the bed involved than falling into another mattress. In fact i had an interesting dream last night, mum.” 

He said walking off to give his mother a hug. “Really? What was it about, sweetheart?” Jacob sighed and walked out to sit at the dining table which was in the front room. As he scrolled through his tweets again he heard Shaun saying this. “I heard an odd noise at night i thought it was a ghost! It almost sounded like someone aggressively rubbing their hands together with lotio-“ “OH MY GOD NO WAY, TELL US MORE SHAUN.” 

He just had enough with this guy. Breakfast went well as usual, bickering, unnecessary debates and nasty insults. It was only a matter of time until Jacob dressed himself up for another day at uni. This day didn’t turn out to be expected; in fact nothing like this would have happened if he stayed at home to fight Shaun. As he was waiting at the bus stop he couldn’t throw away his attention at a small box. The open part faced downwards onto the ground and he didn’t know why it grabbed his attention that badly. It was somewhat wrecked and you could tell it was kicked a few times from the dirty foot prints. A few minutes he turned back and it went closer to him. He jerked away bit in shocked yet confused. Once he took off his ear buds he heard a squeak. He couldn’t tell if it was the cars passing by or the dirty pigeons cooing around the damn area. He looked around but there were no pigeons or mice. He used his left foot to flip the box the other way until something small grabbed his shoe. He made a small yelp and it didn’t sort out anything since his voice broke midway. Was that a paw that just popped out? He didn’t surround himself with a lot of animals back at Crawley so he couldn’t really tell if it was a puppy or a....kitten. 

He moved the box again only to kick it off this time and prepare himself for some beef with another animal. Only this time he couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, he would lie if he said his heart wasn’t fluttering with so many positive emotions. A tiny calico that laid on its side whimpered whilst looking up at the giant before it. Jacob, the supposed giant just stared in disbelief and looked around to check if anyone else was seeing this little shit. Their eye was so big it could be mistaken for a hazelnut coloured marble. The pupils was round and intensely stared at the other. However the fur was ruffled and very dirty you could almost make out some kind of wound. The only distinguishable thing about the calico was that it was missing front leg on the right. Again, it appeared to be a horrible wound it shot Jacob completely in the chest. Forgetting the fact that his bus was arriving very soon he took off his cap and scooped up the tiny rascal to put it in. The tiny fluff didn’t protest, just high pitch screams and it was obvious it was in need of medical attention. Well, if this ain’t gonna be the first time he’s missing class, then there was no other choice.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired after reading many fan fics of my favourite characters finding kittens and taking care of them. Hoooooow originaaallll. All jokes aside, i'm sorry if these characters seems very ooc. I even claim to love Jacob so much but i tend to go overboard with his character sometimes. But i'm all for comments and feedback's so i can work more into this fic and hopefully a new fic in the future!  
> By the way, i'll be adding notes to anything small info about London and if there are any questions about things that don't seem to make sense feel free and i'll answer asap. Also i know Jacob's mum doesn't have a siblings (i highly doubt) but i wanted to give her one so i could make Shaun and the Frye's related. I'd like to think that they are a descent to Shaun so in this fic, they are cousins. Just a silly au and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or so i'm more than happy to hear about them!
> 
> BTEC = Buisness and Technology Education Council. It's a form of qualification and there here are many areas in which you can study under BTEC such as computing, art and design, buisness, travel and tourism etc. A levels are higher and could achieve A*, A, B, C's etc. However in BTEC, students are graded with distinctions, merits and passes. They often looked down upon because of the stereotype that students aren't that intelligent enough to take BTEC. However it's not always the case since some A level drop outs choose BTEC because it's less stressful and overwhelming. Also there are different levels such as entrance, level 1, level 2 and level 3.


End file.
